fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Holmes
Holmes (ホームズ Hōmuzu) is one of the two protagonists of TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. He is the son of Captain General Vals of Granada and Queen Liza of Wellt. He is the best friend of Runan, and the two view each other as brothers. He leads his own personal fleet known as the Sealion Pirates, which consists of Shigen, Xeno, Yuni, and Garo. Infamous for his piracy, he is known as the Conqueror of the Sene Sea. Profile Holmes is mostly harsh towards others, although he does have a softer side that he rarely shows to others. He wears a special pendant made of jade and becomes very annoyed when Sasha notices it. He is shown to often become drunk from wine during the intermissions. While he deeply hates his father for being a shameless womanizer, he simply feels sympathy for his mother and wonders how she willingly lived with Vals for five years. As the story progresses, Holmes falls in love with Katri, but refuses to admit it to any of the other characters. He is revealed to be the half-brother of both Attrom and Sasha. This makes him the cousin of Renee, Rishel, Meriah, Verna, Mahter, and Frau, the nephew of Andre, Rose, and Clarice, and a grandson of Octavas. Alongside Runan, Holmes fought against the Zoa Empire to defend Granada, but they were forced to escape once their efforts proved to be useless. Following this, they arrive at the shore of kingdom of Wellt, where the two part ways. While Runan begins a war to liberate his homeland from the empire, Holmes pursues his dream of being an adventurer and travels around the world in search of treasure. Early in the story, Holmes rescues Katri from the pirates led by Maerhen. While he is initially harsh towards her, he warms up to her over time and makes a promise to protect her. In his route's first story arc, he fights against a variety of groups and liberates the kingdom of Salia. During the second intermission, he parts ways with Katri, who gives him the Ring of Salia before she leaves to live with her parents. In the next part of his story, he fights to liberate his homeland of Granada. In the final segment of his story, he learns that Katri has been abducted by Gwenchaos and begins a quest to rescue her. This leads him to indirectly aid Runan in destroying the Zoa Empire and stopping the evil plans of the Gerxel Church. In Map 33, he obtains the ☆Seiken Salia. However, he is ultimately unable to save Katri, as she is sacrificed to Gerxel alongside Enteh and Neyfa. In the final battle, Holmes teams up with Runan, Sennet, and Tia to defeat Gerxel and free Lieberia from the grasp of evil. Once Katri is revived by Miradona, Holmes starts crying, which surprises her because she was not aware that he cared so much about her. He claims that his tears are only sweat, and when Katri holds onto him, he quickly becomes embarrassed and tells her to stop because he thinks that everyone is watching them. In the epilogue, he boards the Sealion alongside Katri, Runan, Enteh, and Shigen as it sets out for parts unknown. In Game Recruitment Automatically from the start of Map 11. Base Stats Growth Rates |65% |30% |10% |35% |35% |35% |35% |25% |0% |} Supports * Runan * Katri * Shigen * Attrom Promotion Clear Map 29 to activate the promotion event. }} Overview Despite being locked into bows before promotion, it's not that much of a problem, as Holmes has good bases for his level and good growths to back up those bases. His skillset starts okay, but he gets some really good skills later on. Adding to that the fact that there are some ridiculously useful bows in this game makes Holmes average at worst, incredibly good at best. Gallery File:Holmes.jpg|Artwork of Holmes. File:Runan & Holmes (novelization).jpg|Artwork of Holmes and Runan from the novelization File:Runan & Holmes (novelization) 2.jpg|Artwork of Holmes and Runan from the novelization File:Runan, Holmes, Sennet & Tia (novelization).jpg|Artwork of Runan, Holmes, Sennet, and Tia fighting Gerxel from the novelization File:Holmes as hero.png|Holmes's portrait as a Hide Hunter File:Holmes as hero (unused).png|Alternate portrait seen in the final chapter File:Holmes (unused).png|Unused portrait File:Holmes_battle.png|Holmes' battle model as a Bow Hero